Más que una amistad
by Amy-Light95
Summary: "Dicen que cuando dos personas pelean, es porque ambos se quieren mucho…" sin dudas en cada colección de One-Shots representará el significado de cada frase que personifica al Pokeshipping. Actualizacion! Pequeños recuerdos: quizas alguna vez la recordó pero no tenía importancia, pero si se asimilan las circunstancias se podría encontrar algo en ese recuerdo...especial.
1. Malos entendidos ¿celos?

**Nota Previa: **Esto iba a ser un reto ABC, pero no fue así :P ya que no tuve la creatividad suficiente para tener las 26 ideas… y no quería que este reto quedara a medias así que inventé esta colección de One Shots… espero que les gusten…

Otra cosa! Cambie mi estructura narrativa, así que ya no me basaré en – … – sino en "…" por cuestión de comodidad y estética, y los pensamientos de los personajes serán rodeados en «_cursiva_» …Eso es todo igual cualquier duda dejen un review :D

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Pokemon no me pertenece, pero sí le pertenece a la mercadotecnia… perdón a Satoshi Tajiri y a la empresa que se encarga de comercializar a los nipos y al mundo…

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

**Malos entendidos… ¿celos?**

_By__Amy-Light95_

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

**Mini Summary: **Y quién diría que hasta el más denso podría sentir celos, e incluso de alguien de su rango…

**Marco temporal:** Como ustedes gusten… no es Spin Off

**Género:** Romance (es la primera vez que me enfoco en ese género completamente!)

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

Era tan tranquilo desde el aire fresco del pequeño pueblo, hasta los árboles más los Pidgey volar a la paz del cielo junto los Spearow, el cantico sonido de la tarde en Pueblo Paleta representaba la estabilidad del ambiente.

En una pequeña casa, se posaba frente un aparato de transmisión de imágenes y visiones, en pocas palabras denominado televisión, allí se encontraba un joven preadolescente junto su inseparable amigo, un ratoncito amarillo que daba descargas eléctricas cuando se enfadaba, pero en este caso estaba tan apegado en el aparato de transmisión al igual que su amo.

Pero dentro de esta vivienda se encontraba una joven de la misma edad, su cabello anaranjado atado con una coleta junto a su pequeña Azurill en sus brazos, suspiró un poco al notar que su novio estaba tan apegado a la televisión y sin percatarse los daños a la visión que podría sentir en estos momentos. Esperen un momento ¡novio! Claro que sí… últimamente, entre este par de jóvenes hubo una chispa eléctrica que se pudo sentir entre Ash y Misty. El denso de Ash se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Misty, al igual que ella se enteró de los suyos, fue un proceso largo y complicado, pero no cabía duda que nadie podría llamarlos _novios_ ya que eran más bien amigos que pareja normal, y nadie negaba que ellos se gustaban, eran la atípica pareja perfecta.

"¡Hey Misty!" la llamó el pelinegro sin apartar su vista al bendito televisor, en estos momentos estaban transmitiendo la Conferencia Plateada, en Johto "¿Te unes?" sin previo ataque, Misty asintió, otra cosa de que le gustaba Ash de su novia, era que también a ella le gustaban las batallas pokemón, no podía negar lo afortunado que se sentía al tener un alma gemela a su lado y a la vez ser su mejor amiga.

"¿Alguna batalla interesante?" preguntó Misty mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio y su Azurill se posaba al lado de la pelirroja, Ash le sonrió animadamente.

"Hay entrenadores increíbles, además de uno en especial" explicó Ash mientras extendía ambos brazos, tenía la tenue ilusión de conocerlo.

"¡Pika!" secundó Pikachu de la misma manera.

"Creo que su nombre es…" se rascó la mejilla al pensar "Red…" agregó dubitativo.

"¡¿Red?!" exclamó Misty mientras se levantaba del sillón provocando la exaltación de Ash "¡¿Lo dices enserio?!" indagó emocionada con sus manos entrelazadas, Ash por inercia afirmó con su cabeza.

"¿Quién es Red?" preguntó curioso, aunque por lo poco que pudo ver en la televisión, lo podía describir como una gran entrenador, e incluso también le llamó la atención de que tenía un Pikachu.

"Es conocido por ser el campeón de Kanto a la edad de 10 años" contestó Misty con un brillo especial en sus ojos "Él fue uno de los pocos entrenadores que se atrevió a enfrentarse a la Elite 4 de Kanto, en incluso logró vencer a Lance" agregó con sus ojos en blanco.

"Vaya… es increíble" agregó admirado el azabache mientras lo observaba en vivo desde la pantalla que ahora el aludido Red ya estaba en los cuarto de finales.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

Ya habían pasado tres días, y el famoso Red ya estaba en la batalla final de Johto, aunque en estos días, era Misty la que estaba pegada en el televisor observando con fanatismo al famoso muchacho, que para la sorpresa de Ash, también era del Pueblo Paleta, justamente su novia lo recriminaba al no notar ese detalle.

Sin embargo, ahora Ash se encontraba indiferente observando a ese tal Red, sentía aquella molestia al notar que su novia estaba prendida de entusiasmo cada vez que aparecía Red, parecía una chiquilla que se desmayaba cada vez que aparecía un galán, esa era la descripción perfecta en el estado actual de la pelirroja.

"¡Sabía que ganaría Red!" saltó emocionada la pelirroja al contemplar la victoria del muchacho, Ash la miraba de reojo "¡Es el mejor!"

"¡Recuerda que estoy aquí!" bufó Ash en brazos cruzados intentando llamar la atención de Misty, la joven lo miró de reojo y le dio un codazo "¡Oye!" se masajeó la zona y Misty lo calló con la mirada.

"¡Silencio!" ordenó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido "Red dará su conferencia de Prensa" agregó sin percatarse la presencia de alguien más.

"¿Que ocurre con la pareja de tórtolos?" apareció una sonriente mujer de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color acompañado por un pokemón cuyo nombre es Mimey que poseía una bandeja de leche y galletas.

Ambos entrenadores se sonrojaron al oír la palabra _pareja_ actualmente ambos se ven encantadores, pero no eran la típica pareja empalagosa, e incluso durante los dos meses de relación estable solamente pudieron compartir el primer beso, aunque después de ese primer rose, no hubo ningún contacto de esas características, solamente tomadas de mano, o algunos halagos que provocaba el sonrojo de alguno de ellos, pero tanto Ash como Misty, eran nuevos sobre el tema del romance, pero inclusivamente era inevitable sentir los Butterfree en el estómago y las piernas de lana, era agradable.

"Este… N-nada" contestaron ambos entrenadores apenados, Pikachu y Azurill reían ante la debilidad de la pareja, especialmente por Ash, que estaba muy rojo en este momento. Delia aprovechó para reírse por debajo, le parecía muy adorable ver a su hijo en estas condiciones_._

**_"_****_¡Vaya primicia!"_**

Los presentes se voltearon hacia el lado de la pantalla de la televisión, que desde allí, se enfocaba la imagen de una reportera junto su micrófono.

**_"_****_El famoso Campeón de Johto hará una visita a Ciudad Verde, que les parece"_**

Misty gritó eufórica con ambas manos en sus mejillas "¡No puede ser!" brincó emocionada, Ash la miró con confusión y recelo, Misty tomó a su Azurill y comenzó a dar vueltas con el pokemón "¡Sería emocionante conocer a Red!"

"Y que tiene de emocionante conocer a ese tal Red" resopló con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se metía una galleta en su boca, y por la manera en que lo hizo, se encontraba molesto, Delia pudo observar esa acción de reojo.

"Pikapi" le sonrió Pikachu con una gotita en la sien al notar el comportamiento de su amo.

"¿Misty, te gustaría acompañarme hacer las compras?" le sugirió Delia mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la joven.

"Por supuesto Señora Ketchum" contestó sonriente Misty, y luego aprovechó para adentrarse en otra sala para alistarse para salir dejando a solas, madre e hijo más los pokemón.

Ash se encontraba hundido en el sillón haciendo un mohín que se adentraba cada vez más, Delia aprovechó para sentarse a su lado.

"¿Sucede algo Ash?" preguntó su madre mientras observaba a su hijo indiferente y desmotivado con la pantalla de la televisión.

"Nada" contestó con sus ojos entrecerrados, Delia sonrió con ternura y a la vez estaba feliz al notar a su hijo tan adorable.

"Puedo notar que están un poco celoso" se burló Delia, Ash bufó y miró por el otro lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¡Para nada mamá!" negó Ash "¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso?" Delia posó el índice en su mentón.

"Mmmm supongo porque eres el novio de Misty ¿verdad?" respondió la castaña haciendo que este se sonrojara aún más, Delia rió "¿Qué tiene de malo? Es lo más normal del mundo"

"Lo sé, es solo que…" se detuvo un poco, y se dio cuenta que afirmó sus celos hacia Misty y eso hizo que se hundiera más en el sillón sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más.

"No quieres que ella lo sepa" terminó la frase la mujer, Ash asintió un poco.

"Aunque lo veo imposible, ya que está muy enfocada en ese tal Red" agregó al final con un tono en modo de reproche.

"¡Listo Delia!" apareció Misty preparada para salir con Azurill.

"Muy bien" exclamó la Señora Ketchum con un aplauso luego de levantarse del sillón, luego miró de reojo a su hijo "¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

"No gracias" contestó tercamente mientras mantenía sus ojos en blanco y su nuca descansaba en ambos brazos.

"Nos vemos al rato Ash" le dijo Misty mientras lo miraba sonriente, aunque este se mostraba indiferente con ella, sin embargo ella no lo notó "Además… quiero proponerte algo muy divertido" le guiñó y se retiró con la mamá de su novio.

"¿Qué será?" se preguntó confuso el entrenador luego de que ambas mujeres se retiraran.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó sorprendido el entrenador ante la propuesta de Misty.

"Por favor Ash" suplicó Misty con ambas palmas juntas "Creí que te interesaría conocer a Red" agregó con sus brazos cruzados.

"Más bien parece que tú quieres conocer a Red" le reprochó Ash con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Bueh yo…" se sobresaltó la pelirroja y se rascó la mejilla avergonzada "jeje tan obvia soy" Ash cayó de espaldas al estilo animé.

"¡Me rindo!" gimoteó Ash resignado.

"¡Anímate Ash!" Misty le ayudó a levantar a su novio y le tomó de la mano – ¡Será divertido! –

"D-de acuerdo" contestó atolondrado el joven notando como su novia estaba muy cerca de su rostro haciendo que este se sonrojara.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

La famosa Ciudad Verde, aquella metrópoli que se concentraban aquellas batallas para los entrenadores capaces de superar sus expectativas, Ash, Misty más sus pokemón Pikachu y Azurill se adentraron a la Ciudad principal de Kanto, daba una sensación nostálgica de recuerdos felices y a la vez tristes, era muy simbólico para ambos entrenadores, era la Ciudad en donde se conocieron y se despidieron por primera vez.

"¡Vaya! no cambio en nada" comentó la pelirroja mientras se adelantaba en sus pasos, se reflejaba un cielo anaranjado representando el anochecer de la Ciudad.

"¡Es cierto!" secundó Ash, de hecho la ciudad tenía una linda vista desde todos sus aspectos, y luego miró por todos lados, pero se alivió al no tener algún rastro de Red.

"¿Qué ocurre Ash?" preguntó Misty preocupada por la intensidad de su novio mientras posaba su mano en la frente de este "Enfermo no estas" Ash se sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mano de Misty.

"N-no me pasa nada" contestó el pelinegro luego de salir de su estupor "es que" su estómago gruñó y Misty entrecerró sus ojos.

"Ya veo" agregó mientras Ash reía avergonzado y se rascaba la nuca.

Y luego de un break, la joven pareja más los pokemón caminaban por las calles de la Ciudad dirigiéndose en el Campo de Batalla en donde se encontraba el famoso entrenador, Misty tuvo el valor de dar un inicio al contacto que tanto quería, así que tomó de la mano del entrenador aunque este se veía un poco tenso ante la acción de su novia, pero se alivió al notar que ella pensaba en él, así que Ash tuvo el seguimiento de entrelazarla tímidamente, y ahora sí parecían una pareja más o menos normal dando un paseo en la Ciudad.

"¡Allí está el campo de batalla!" indicó Misty mientras su Azurill se posaba en el hombro de su entrenadora.

El edificio era enorme, y desde allí se podía observar un montón de periodistas rodeando el perímetro de la zona esperando que salga el famoso Red.

Pero en ese momento se generó una explosión.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" exclamó Ash enfadado.

"No lo sé" el puño de Misty se posó en su pecho "Ash ¡Red debe estar atrapado! ¡Debemos ayudarlo!" el azabache observó la preocupación de Misty hacia el sujeto, no quería admitirlo, pero no quería ver a Misty triste si le llegaba a pasar algo malo a ese chico.

"Sí" contestó con una sonrisa triste.

La pareja de adelantó hacia la zona que ahora mismo se encontraba sin ningún medio de comunicación rodeando la pendiente y de repente aparecieron tres siluetas familiares.

"¡Pikachupika!" gruñó Pikachu.

"¡Equipo Rocket!" gritó Ash.

"Vaya que suerte tenemos por aquí" se expresó un pokemón parlante que en sus manos poseía una cápsula con un foco en la base y desde allí se encontraba un Pikachu.

"Si son la pareja de tórtolos" agregó James mientras señalaba que los aludidos estaban tomados de la mano, ambos se miraron y se soltaron de repente.

"Aww ¡Ya son novios!" añadió Jesse con sus manos entrelazadas.

"¡Ya cállense!" Les vociferó Ash torpemente "¡Devuelvan a ese Pikachu!"

"¡Pika!" secundó su roedor eléctrico mientras sus mejillas chispeaban.

"Na ha" le negó con el índice el miembro masculino del Equipo Rocket "Es el Pikachu del Campeón de la Región y nos costó mucho conseguirlo"

"Así que también entréguenos a tu Pikachu bobo" El pokemón felino oprimió un botón de un dispositivo que poseía una mano y la extremidad se extendió hacia la dirección de Pikachu.

"¡Cola de Hierro!" ordenó Ash apuntando la extremidad extendida, el pokemón dio un brinco y su cola resplandeció.

"Chuuu ¡Pika!" Y con un movimiento destrozó completamente el brazo biónico.

"Que les pareció eso" añadió el entrenador con una sonrisa ladeada, los tres miembros del equipo Rocket tiritaban ante la habilidad del pequeño roedor y la astucia de su entrenador.

"Jajaja ¡No nos intimidas bobo!" exclamaron el trío al unísono pero nerviosos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Pero yo sí!" se adelantó la pelirroja "Azurill" el pokemón saltó directamente al suelo cayendo sobre su cola "¿Les damos una lección Ash?" El entrenador asintió con una sonrisa.

"¡Chorro de agua!"

"¡Atactrueno! **[[Rayo]]**"

Ambos ataques lanzados por los pokemón dieron una combinación devastadora sumando que el agua conduce a la electricidad haciendo que el equipo Rocket saliera volando por los aires.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Ni siquiera dijimos nuestro lema!" se quejó la mujer pelibordó en los aires.

"¡Y ese bobo nos mandó a volar como siempre!" agregó el pokemón parlante.

"¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"

*Tic*

Por suerte la cápsula estaba blindada así que no sufrió ningún daño al respecto y cayó en los brazos de Ash.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo el entrenador mientras sostenía la capsula con el Pikachu adentro.

Luego apareció una mujer policía de cabello azulado hacia la pareja de entrenadores.

"Muchas gracias por salvar al Pikachu de Red" dijo la Oficial Jenny, ambos le correspondieron y Ash le entregó la cápsula.

"¿Y Red se encuentra bien?" preguntó la pelirroja con tono inquietante mientras que Ash la miraba de reojo.

"No te preocupes, él se encuentra ileso en el Centro Pokemon de la Ciudad" respondió la mujer.

"Que alivio" suspiró tranquila la pelirroja.

Luego de que la oficial se retirara, quedaron ambos entrenadores a solas, Misty ya sostenía a Azurill en sus brazos mientras se aferraba con ternura y Ash se cautivaba por la escena, pero lo que realmente quería Misty era conocer a ese chico y eso lo entristecía, en ese momento la inseguridad lo invadía, tal vez Red era un chico suficientemente mejor para alguien como Misty ya que después de todo, Red es el Campeón mientras que Ash es solo un entrenador más. Luego la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada.

"¿Vamos?" le sugirió Misty dócilmente, Ash se quedó tieso y bajó la vista mientras su víscera de la gorra cubría sus ojos.

"Lo siento Misty" dijo tristemente, y la aludida inclinó su cabeza al costado, confusa.

"¿Qué?" alzó una ceja, y las circunstancias provocaron que el azabache se quedase sin palabras… parecía que no saldría más palabras de su boca… pero se excusó de manera torpe.

"Es q-que tú te p-preocupas mucho por ese chico…. Y y-yo no podría ve-erte cerca de ese tal Red ya q-que…. no estoy a su nivel" contestó atropelladamente el entrenador con palabras confusas.

"¿A su nivel?" repitió al final la pelirroja, luego sus orbes apuntaron hacia arriba pensativa, sacó sus conclusiones y comenzó a reírse, a carcajadas, Ash se molestó.

"¡No le veo la gracia a esto!" le regañó Ash y Misty continuaba con su ola de risas e incluso algunas lágrimas traviesas salían de sus ojos.

"Lo siento" se secó la última lágrima traviesa "¿Acaso estabas celoso Ash?" le sonrió pícaramente, esa deducción sorprendió al entrenador, no tenía la certeza que lo iba a desenmascarar fácilmente.

"¡No! ¡Nunca!" negó con el ceño fruncido el azabache "¡Jamás estaría ni estuve celoso!" se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado con sus ojos apretados, Misty lo miraba con ternura, siempre le pareció adorable ese comportamiento de Ash, así que se acercó, aunque este no lo notara "¿Por qué debería estar celoso de ese tal R…" pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Misty le depositó un tierno y cálido segundo beso en sus labios, Ash abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Los pokemón monarcas aleteaban en el estómago de Ash, era la segunda vez de besaba a Misty, e incluso estaba tan aturdido que no pudo corresponderle, sus piernas se sentían débiles en ese momento… pero era tan suave.

Incluso Pikachu y Azurill observaban tiernamente la escena.

Misty se separó tímidamente del entrenador, la chica rió un poco al observar al azabache tan aturdido y sonrojado, por el otro lado, este se sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Wou! ¿Por qué fue eso?" dijo Ash tímidamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ahora estaba tan nervioso que no podía mirar a Misty a los ojos.

"Te ves más… lindo" contestó Misty naturalmente aunque ella estaba un poco ruborizada.

"Hehehe" se rascó la nuca apenado con las mejillas sonrojadas "Creo que me acostumbraré a esto" agregó con una tonta sonrisa.

"Ni que lo digas Ketchum" contestó Misty mientras lo tomaba de la mano "Aun no entiendo… ¿porque estarías celoso de Red?" indagó mientras ambos caminaban rumbo hacia la batalla.

"Bueno…" se detuvo un poco "Es que tu querías conocerlo y yo…"

"¡Jah! Nada mejor que conocer a un entrenador que con una batalla Pokemon" interrumpió Misty.

"¡¿Eh?!" Ash se volteó sorprendido y Misty entrecerró sus ojos. 

"No me digas que pensaste en otra cosa" Ash por inercia asintió, Misty suspiró "Ash, Red ya tiene novia y es de esta misma Ciudad y su nombre es Yellow" explicó la pelirroja.

"Ohh…" luego el entrenador se recompuso para la sorpresa de Misty "Entonces… Red acepta batallas verdad?"

"Ehm Sí" contestó sorprendida la pelirroja y un tanto confusa.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Estás listo Pikachu!" alzó su puño hacia arriba.

"¡Pikachu!" afirmó el roedor.

"¡Tranquilito!" le interrumpió Misty "¡Recuerda que yo fui la de la idea!"

"Hehe lo olvidé" entrelazó la mano de Misty con la suya "¡A la carga!" y se fue corriendo junto a su novia en donde ambos se dirigían a la famosa batalla.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

_Hola! Consta decirles que este One Shot lo escribí durante el mes de abril xD y sí o sí quería publicarlo… espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y me banquen en este proyecto ^^_

_Ah sí, cuando me referí en la palabra __**preadolescente**__, me refiero en edades de 12 a 15 años… eso está a su criterio… _

_Dejen Reviews n_n para mi motivación!_

_PD: Lamento mi falta de redacción u_u pero sé que con el tiempo lo iré desarrollando… _


	2. Las estrellas

**Nota Previa: **Hola! Sinceramente quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me dan con sus reviews y con sus mandados a Favs y Follow me… y bueno… mi objetivo con esta colección de One Shots es llegar a los 15 o más (20 es el límite) :D espero llegar n_n

Recuerdan que en el aviso anterior les dije que esto iba a ser un ABC? xD bueno… me olvidé avisarles que el Shot anterior era la letra **F** de **F**anatismo… y esta segunda era mi letra **E** de **E**strellas ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Como siempre se sabrá, pokemón no es mío, pero este fic sí

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

_**Las estrellas**_

_By Amy-Light95_

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

**Mini Summary: **Serán que las luces lejanas solamente representan aquel lugar misterioso en el universo?… Cualquier persona tiene el privilegio de apreciarlas, y también aquellas podrían ser testigos de algo especial….

**Marco temporal:** En uno de mis episodios favoritos, "Duelo de héroes" de la 5ta temporada _(Spin Off ^^)_

**Género:** Friendship y algo más

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

_Las estrellas…_

Aquellas luces lejanas que representan aquella inspiración para realizar sueños y esperanzas… era lo que representaban el mundo de los pensamientos ¿Quién sabe lo que se pueda pensar?...

Sin embargo… más allá de esto, era refrescante la brisa de la noche… la previa de un duelo importante era lo que se iba a presenciar, una batalla que ponía en prueba sus habilidades como entrenadora de pokemón tipo agua… sus sueños, eran lo que iba a realizar… esos duelos, eran el comienzo de una oportunidad para demostrar a los demás, que ella no era una simple entrenadora pokemón tipo agua.

El cielo estaba oscuro… Togepi dormía plácidamente en la litera de abajo, al igual que Pikachu… que descansaba en su forma bolita en otra litera que quedaba frente a la suya… con su entrenador y por último, Brock, que se encontraba en la litera de arriba… pese que el desvelo se produjo ante la ansiedad de la batalla de la mañana siguiente…

Misty estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos… que quizás estaba planeando qué pokemón utilizar… era apasionante con tan solo imaginar la batalla… era esa sensación de adrenalina que pocas veces podía sentir… e incluso presenciar una batalla de pokemón tipo agua era tan sorprendente que incluso ver a Ash batallar le dio fuerzas para estar como está ahora, y también pudo definir perfectamente sus sueños…

Sus sueños… que pensándolo bien eran similares a los de Ash.

"Mmh… Misty…"

"Uh?"

La chica se sorprendió al oír esa voz conocida… creía que estaba sola con sus pensamientos mientras que él se encontraba en el mundo de Morfeo… Misty se volteó para encontrar su mirada con la de su joven amigo… este se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, solo él… ni Pikachu ni Brock habían echado un ojo…

"Ta pasa algo?" le preguntó.

"No puedo dormir, eso es todo"

"Mnnh… ¿Estás preocupada por tu duelo de mañana, verdad?" su voz sonaba profunda…quizás recuerde que él no era de esos chicos atentos, cosa que la impresionó un poco.

"Mmm no mucho, de hecho estoy emocionada de ser parte de todo esto" le contestó sonriente y luego se volteó por el balcón para de nuevo observar las estrellas mientras la brisa del mar le daba un ligero movimiento en su cabello anaranjado.

Ash por su parte se quedó apreciándola… tal vez porque era la primera vez que veía a una Misty muy dispuesta a todo… como una gran entrenadora que se proponía con determinación y valor para realizar sus sueños, y esta competencia representaba un escalón para realizarlos…

Ahora los roles cambiaron en este corto plazo… desde los inicios, Misty era quien apoyaba a Ash durante las competencias y batallas del gimnasio… actualmente le tocaba a él respaldar a su amiga en momentos como esos, quizás le preguntó si ella estaba preocupada porque él estaba preocupado de que esos nervios de competencia le salieran en su contra desfavoreciéndola… por eso se quedó despierto… él acabo de tener un duelo difícil, entonces también a Misty le tocaría un duro contrincante…

"¿Sigues despierto?" preguntó aun de espaldas la pelirroja… eso hizo que Ash se sobresaltara y se saliera de su estupor.

"Hehe sí" le contestó nerviosamente ante la sorpresa que le daba sí mismo, él siendo una persona despreocupada tendría que estar irónicamente despierto por ella.

"Vaya… ver a Ash Ketchum despierto a estas horas no es novedad" añadió Misty con un tono sarcástica mientras se volteaba para verlo.

"De qué estás hablando?" preguntó desconcertado el azabache mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Es lo mismo que tú pasaste aquella vez que tenías un duelo en la Meseta Añil" le contestó cruzándose los brazos.

"Ahora lo recuerdo" afirmó Ash "En ese momento me dirigí a ver el campo de batalla"

"Estabas nervioso"

"T-tú como lo sabes?" preguntó sorprendido por el hecho de que su amiga supiera que estas horas de la noche, aquel día Ash se había despertado en el medio de la noche…aunque la tonalidad de su voz no era suficiente como para despertar a los demás "Además, no estaba nervioso"

"Como digas…" esclareció Misty con una voz cansada mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del balcón.

Aunque no cabía duda de que fuera una linda noche para conversar un poco… al menos de parte de Ash… que tampoco podía dormir.

"Sabes Misty?" inició Ash "Siempre tuve una duda sobre ti"

"¿Qué cosa?" inclinó su cabeza al costado dudosa.

"Mmhh…" apoyó su puño al mentón "¿Por qué será que te apasionan tanto los pokemón de agua?"

"No inventes!" Misty alzó una ceja y luego se volteó al balcón "Los pokemón de agua son los pokemón que se adaptan a cada situación, como el agua misma… y cada vez que observo el mar me provoca un sentimiento de paz… como la vez que lo hacen los pokemón tipo agua"

"Ya veo" para la sorpresa de Misty, esta ya tenía a Ash al lado suyo… acompañando la vista del océano.

"Y si lo ves ahora… puedes notar lo cristalino que es"

"Las estrellas lo reflejan!" añadió impresionado "Es increíble!"

"Lo sé… es por eso el mar es uno de los ecosistemas más hermosos del mundo… es inspirador"

"De verdad?" preguntó sorprendido, Misty le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

"Claro"

Ash nunca había visto el mar desde esa perspectiva… e incluso las estrellas que reflejaban al océano cristalino deban un panorama precioso…. Pero por alguna razón… el mar y las estrellas eran fáciles asimilarlas con alguna persona… sentía que ambos elementos representaban a aquella persona de que sin duda cada uno de los factores, iban a representar a ella…

"¿Te sientes preparada para el duelo de mañana?" él preguntó.

"No podría estar más que lista" le contestó decidida… eso provocó que Ash sintiera la empatía que solo los entrenadores apasionados sentían en eso momento… su corazón latía a mil "Y cuando pase a la siguiente ronda…daré lo mejor de mi para llegar a las finales"

"Pero primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi" añadió intrépido.

"Jah! Estás hablando con la futura Maestra Pokemón Tipo Agua!"

"Y tú estás hablando con el futuro Maestro Pokemón!"

Ambos rieron… siendo rivales… con la cuestión de ser los mejores, con ambiciones, sueños… pero sobretodo con la empatía del apoyo mutuo, eso era lo que ambos representaban.

"Misty" le habló determinado, ella lo miró extrañada por el tono decidido del azabache "Promete…"Ash tomó la iniciativa de extenderle el dedo meñique "que darás lo mejor de ti para el duelo de mañana…"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó extrañada mientras fruncía el ceño "¿Cuál es tu interés de que yo gane? que yo sepa tú no ganas nada al respecto"

"Claro que sí" le contestó sinceramente "Si tú ganas… tendré la oportunidad de tener duelo con la Futura Maestra Pokemón de Agua" Misty al oír esa palabras sonrió con determinación,

"Lo prometo…" ambos iniciaron el pacto bajo las estrellas como testigos, que por ende… era el símbolo de la promesa "Futuro Maestro Pokemón…"

Cuando ambos separaron los meñiques… sonrieron, sabiendo al fin de cuentas que ambos prometerían con su cometido…pronto.

Ya comenzaba a dar a flote sobre los sentimientos de la rivalidad… y en base que dentro de ello cabía algo más… sin embargo ambos entrenadores no tenían la certeza de sobrellevar su amistad hacia otro lado… sus mentes no estaban preparados para tener otros pensamientos que no se basaran en batallas y competencias… de ser así Misty hubiera sido más abierta sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ash… pero su relación era tan abierta, que tenía sobrellevada su rol autoritario de la chica con el alto temperamento.

Misty decidió soltar su cabello para alistarse a dormir… cosa que Ash no suele apreciarlo muy seguido, y si lo presenciaba de seguro estaría adormilado como para embelesarlo, aunque tenía la certeza de que así o con su cabello atado… no necesitaría hacerse un esfuerzo para verse bien… ya que así es la auténtica y simplemente… perfecta… tal como es.

"Ash?" le llamó Misty muy extrañada mientras veía como su amigo le daba la espalda.

"C-creo que es hora de dormir" añadió tensamente sin tener la certeza del por qué.

"Supongo que tienes razón" admitió abatida "Mañana será una de las batallas más importantes" Al oír eso… Ash se atrevió a mirarla.

"¡Tendrás mi apoyo y el de Pikachu!" Misty le sonrió.

"¡Tienes razón! Con amigos apoyándome no puedo perder!" Apretó los puños decidida.

Ambos ingresaron a sus literas, aquellas literas estaban frente a la otra… como Ash y Misty… entrenadores que compartían sueños y el apoyo mutuo… y ese algo especial que ambos sentían… algo único.

"Buenas noches Ash…"

"Buenas noches Misty…"

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

_Qué les pareció?… debo admitir que me gusta enfocarme la relación de Ash y Misty desde una perspectiva de la rivalidad que ellos poseen y el apoyo mutuo… cosa que fue enfocado durante el __**Arco**__ de las competencias de las Islas Remolino… y bueno, me encantó recrearlo desde mi punto de vista… fue una experiencia interesante…_

_Además de que me gustó hacer que ellos hicieran una promesa con el meñique :3 me pareció tierno…y creo que en Japón tiene un significado especial ^^_

_Y en esta colección de One shots consta avisarles que la gran mayoría serán de este estilo… muy enfocada en la __**verdadera**__ relación de Ash y Misty (a mi punto de vista) :D por eso se debe al nombre de la colección ^^_

_El prox One Shot estará pronto… en unos días, y es un One shot reciclado (ya estaba hecha)… xD_

_Contesto ahora los reviews ^^_

_**Joselito: **_Gracias! No hay drama… yo me pasaré por alguna de tus historias… un saludo

_**Tibetana: **_Jajaja gracias :D me alegro que te haya gustado… igual lo había escrito en mis periodos de novata creciente… pero bueh xD un saludo!

_**Clave de sol: **_¡Hola!Lindo Nick por cierto gracias por comentar!

_**hikariiii94: **_Kiah! Tuuuu siempre estás en cada uno de mis locuras! Desde que era una novata (peor que eso ya que antes escribía en formato diálogo :P) y ahora estás en esta secuencia de One Shots x3 creo que podría considerarte una de mis lectoras más fieles! Aprecio que estés en esta también! ¡Saludos!

_**sgtrinidad9: **_Ayyy gracias por todo! ¡Enserio! n_n

_Gracias a TODOS por leerme y comentar de paso… y por sus Favs y follow me… *O* espero que me dejen sus opiniones en este cap_

_Nos leemos_


	3. Sensacion eléctrica

**Nota previa:** Me tarde muchísimo u.u y les pido perdón a los que me leen… pero ya volví =D y de seguro estaré seguido por aquí…. Para ser sincera, tengo muchas trabas para ingresar a internet u_u pero me los sacaré de encima pronto.

**Disclaimer****: **Respeto los derechos de la serie en sí en caso de que se interprete alguna posibilidad de que se remita lo contrario…pokemón no me pertenece.

* * *

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

_**Sensación eléctrica **_

_By Amy-Light95_

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

**Mini Summary: **Sin más que decir, el entrenador quiere experimentar la experiencia de ser un pokemón eléctrico ¿pero cómo siendo tan pequeño podrá sobrellevarlo? ¿Logrará procesar sus propias descargas eléctricas? ¿O algo en su interior se desarrollará?

**Marco temporal:** Luego de que finalizara el episodio _243 _(Hocus Pokemón) y antes de que se iniciara el siguiente.

**Género:** Aventura/Humor/Algo más allá del Friendship

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

Nuestros héroes continúan con su recorrido durante el trayecto para llegar a la próxima ciudad, Espina Negra…pero consistiendo en que aún se mantenía ciertos factores que no pasarán desapercibidos en esta aventura.

"Creí que el efecto sería más breve" observó la pelirroja al joven entrenador que ahora mismo estaba jugando con su forma de Pikachu con Togepi y los demás…

"Mmmh yo también pensé lo mismo" aseguró la joven hechicera que recientemente había utilizado el hechizo por otras cuestiones pero sus efectos salieron de por sí, con otros resultados inesperados "Pero depende de la persona, cuando volverá a su verdadera forma"

"Esto llevará…"

"Horas" completó la frase la bruja Lily, Misty termino resoplando molesta.

"Ay Misty, no debes ser tan aguafiestas" se acercó el entrenador haciendo un mohín, ya había notado lo molesta que se veía la pelirroja "Esto de ser un pokemón es genial"

"Sí tú lo dices… _Ashachu_" añadió irónicamente mientras rodaba sus ojos, el entrenador transformado gruñó ante la impertinencia de su amiga.

"Oigan chicos!" prorrumpió Brock ante el clima intenso que se estaba por formar "No es buen momento para sus riñas" ambos rompieron el mal clima esquivando con desdén sus miradas.

"Tal vez podría hacer una pócima para volver a la normalidad a Ash" sugirió la hechicera.

"Es una gran idea!" reconoció Misty, pero Ash se cruzó de brazos.

"Deja que el efecto se pase solo"

"¿Seguro?" le preguntó la adolecente de sombrero, Ash asintió.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

Ya había pasado una hora luego de la transformación y la despedida de la Maga Lily, y ahora mismo se encontraban en la arboleada del medio del bosque sin embargo, Ash no había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no impedía que se le acercaran los obstáculos de ser un pokemón durante ese trayecto, Ash había desarrollado una habilidad para entender a los pokemón a su alrededor, claramente su objetivo de llegar a comprenderlos mejor había sido cumplido.

Ash y Pikachu se encontraban adelantados, mientras el entrenador ponía a prueba su nueva habilidad de comunicarse con los pokemón.

"_Estás seguro Ash?!"_ preguntó Pikachu desconcertado, mientras que en los oídos de Misty y Brock solo se escuchaban «Pika-pika» en la perspectiva de Ash se entendía completamente.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" indagó extrañado el Pikachu de la gorra mientras ambos caminaban sobre sus cuatro patas "Tú lo haces todo el tiempo"

"_Pero no es lo mismo"_ rectificó el pokemón _"Yo he hecho ataques eléctricos desde que nací…podría ser peligroso en tu caso"_

"Confía en mi Pikachu" insistió Ashachu dando el hecho de que Pikachu terminara accediendo a su petición.

"_Pero por una condición"_ añadió el pokemón con sus ojos en blanco, Ash hizo el ademán de ser atento y el pokemón prosiguió _"Me compensarás con Kétchup en la próxima ciudad" _

"Trato hecho!"

"_Y quiero que sean dobles"_

"Hehehe… de acuerdo" accedió Ash y ambos pactaron su acuerdo.

El grupo se detuvo en la deriva de un barranco que tenía por el otro extremo otro barranco cruzado por un frágil puente de madera con apenas unas sogas… Misty tragó saliva por el Deja Vu de cruzar en cada aventura, esos frágiles puentes que a la vez representaba un gran peligro porque por debajo yacía la fuerte corriente del río del bosque que desembocaba en una cascada.

Pero no tenían otra opción y Misty no podía protestar en ese momento… además de que Pikachu y Ash ya se habían adelantado sigilosamente y sumando a su ligero peso hacia el puente aunque percatándose de los temblores que aparecían y de la fragilidad de la estructura.

Misty optó por poner a Togepi en su mochila roja y prosiguió a sus amigos, e incluso Brock ya se había adelantado tomando con delicadeza la soga del puente por el efecto del vértigo, Misty imitó la acción aunque con un poco de miedo en sus expresiones aunque Togepi demostraba lo contrario.

Se sintió una fracturación en la zona de entrada, y por supuesto la pelirroja fue la primera en notarlo.

"Chicos" les llamó con una voz temblorosa mientras se arrodillada sosteniendo fuertemente la soga del frágil puente, los aludidos se voltearon al notar la inquietud de Misty "Creo que el puente se va a destruir"

"Qué cosas dices Misty?" le contestó despreocupado el Pikachu de la gorra aunque por el otro lado, el Pikachu original no se veía tan apático como su entrenador.

"Tonto!" exclamó Misty "No estoy bromeando, este puente se va a…" luego vio como la estructura se estaba partiendo desde la zona en el cual había iniciado el cruce, todos notaron el rotura de las partes "Corran!" gritó al final.

Todos accedieron a la acción, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el puente se había desprendido del otro extremo y arrastraron a todos los demás hacia el otro lado del barranco, por suerte todos se sostenían de las vallas de madera o de alguna soga de por sí.

"Están todos bien?" preguntó Brock que por suerte se sujetaba de las sogas y era el que más cerca estaba de la cima.

Pikachu por su parte proseguía al moreno y con sus pequeñas patas, se sostenía con la valla del puente. Ash no tuvo mucha suerte, con una sola pata se sostenía apenas de una soga del puente…ahora se encontraba en el borde de una caída segura.

Y por último se encontraba Misty, que era la que estaba más lejos de la cumbre, aunque lograba sostenerse con facilidad las sogas que estaban conectados con las vallas del puente, pero el sobrepeso le estaba jugando en contra, parece ser que se estaba desprendiendo lentamente y Misty comenzaba a alarmarse.

"Esto se va a desprender!" la advertencia de Misty provocó la exaltación de todos…Ash no tuvo la suerte de poder resistir de su único sostén, así que cayó del risco.

"PIKAPI!" exclamó el pokemón que le había extendido una pata para sujetarlo pero desgraciadamente no lo alcanzó.

Misty logró ingeniárselas y con gran habilidad logro atrapar a Ash en la trayectoria de que este estaba cayendo, aunque de por sí logró atrapar al pokemón sujetando su cola.

"M…Misty" dijo Ash con una voz temblorosa.

"No me lo agradezcas" le interrumpió la susodicha tajante mientras con otro brazo y sus piernas trataban de sostenerse del puente colgado al costado del barranco "Aun no salimos vivos de aquí"

"No es eso, lo q-que pasa es que…mi sangre se está agolpando en mi cerebro" y no mentía, Ash estaba de cabeza mientras Misty sostenía la cola de Pika-Ash e incluso Togepi le estaba advirtiendo en su idioma.

"Ups! lo siento" se avergonzó la joven e ingeniándoselas, terminó por sujetar al entrenador transformado abrazándolo contra sí como si realmente fuera un Pikachu, por su parte Ash, sentía por alguna razón que la electricidad corría por alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo de pokemón.

Lograron llegar a tierra gracias a la ayuda del Onix de Brock que proporcionó el uso de su cuerpo de serpentina de roca como para elevar a los afectados del desprendimiento del puente.

"¿Están todos bien?" inició el moreno mientras regresaba a su pokemón en la esfera bicolor, por el otro lado, Misty se encontraba de rodillas mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Pikachu olvidándose que realmente se estaba aferrando al entrenador.

"Estuvo cerca…" soltó un suspiro de alivio la chica y agradeciendo al hermoso pasto verde en el que se encontraban.

"Ya puedes soltarme" ahora Ash tomaba la palabra con una voz apretada "Me estás asfixiando"

"Lo siento" rió Misty mientras lo soltada "A veces olvido que debajo de ese lindo Pikachu se encontraba un chico gruñón"

"Qué dijiste?!" se ofendió.

"Ya chicos!" interrumpió Brock...como siempre.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

El grupo continuó tranquilamente dejando de lado las discusiones de Ash y Misty que a la vez era de lo bastante particular ya que Ash no era un humano más en sí era un pokemón que no podía usar sus ataques eléctricos como para frenar el temperamento de Misty.

Pero por una parte de sí, Ash sintió en ese momento la electricidad correr por su espina dorsal, quizás era ese poder que se necesitaba, aunque extrañamente sus intentos de lograr un Atacktrueno gracias a las explicaciones de Pikachu eran en vano, Ash podía asimilar que la sensación estática por cierta razón se lo había proporcionado Misty en su momento.

Aunque ser un Pikachu para Ash no era lo que realmente esperaba.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando un brazo mecánico pasó de largo atrapando al pokemón eléctrico original.

"Pikachu!" exclamó Ash de pronto tratando de sostenerse pero no siendo de mucha ayuda ya que no estaba acostumbrado a sostenerse con el cuerpo de Pikachu que tenía actualmente.

"Eso sí que fue muy fácil" se expresó sonriente la mujer de cabello bordó mientras el pokemón gatuno traía para sí al roedor eléctrico.

"Ajaleo jaleo" se expresó sonriente el gatuno como si hubiera sacado la lotería "Miren, he atrapado dos Pikachu"

Ash se alarmó, sabía de por sí que sería de lo bastante tétrico que el equipo Rocket supiera que ahora es un inofensivo Pikachu que no sabía hacer descargas eléctricas, eso lo hacía completamente vulnerable ante cualquiera y el peor de los casos, ellos.

"Ah?" se asomó el hombre de cabellos violetas sobre el globo aerostático y observaba al Pikachu y a otro Pikachu que era muy peculiar añadiendo la gorra que llevaba puesta y otros detalles más.

"Oigan, liberen a los pokemón!" vociferó la pelirroja acompañada de Brock mientras tenia una pokeball en su mano y Togepi aún continuaba en la mochila de la joven.

"JAJAJA!" sonrió Jessie con fingida elegancia "Será mejor que se preparen…" pero luego detuvo su discurso la mujer cuando notó la ausencia de alguien más "Un momento! Y donde está el bobo que es dueño de Pikachu"

Ambos acompañantes tragaron saliva ya que sería de lo más vergonzoso que revelaran que el _bobo_ faltante era más que nadie, el segundo Pikachu que tenían atrapado.

"Qué les importa! Staryu giro rápido!" apareció de repente el pokemón estrella y ante la orden preliminar de su entrenadora, el pokemón dio un gran giro rodante que impacto contra el globo aerostático haciendo que tambaleara un poco y vaya cayendo en sentido transversal.

El tambaleo producido por el impacto de Staryu tuvo como consecuencia de que el pequeño Ash no resistiera y cayera desdelo alto.

"¡Ash!" gritó Brock mientras corría con Misty luego de que esta rápidamente regresara a Staryu en su esfera bicolor, al oír lo que vociferó el moreno, lo miró de reojo despectiva y este al darse cuenta se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Misty por su parte, hábilmente logró atrapar a su amigo eléctrico casi tropezándose pero se mantuvo firme observando a Ash con cierta preocupación.

"Te encuentras bien Ash?" le preguntó aun sujetándolo.

"No pude salvar a Pikachu" le contestó bajando la mirada "además ni siquiera tengo la posibilidad de usar poderes eléctricos" se lamentó el entrenador asimismo de que otro efecto de su transformación fue que los elementos como ropa, mochila y eso incluye las pokeball fueron afectados por el hechizo temporal, era frustrante sentirse inútil en estos momentos, ni para salvar a Pikachu con este cuerpo era de ventaja.

"Al menos lo intentaste, no te desanimes" le dijo Misty con una voz suave "Pronto podrás demostrarlo" le sonrió, y este elevó su mirada asombrado por las palabras de su amiga "Ahora, rescatemos a Pikachu!" elevó su puño derecho con estimación, Ash asintió e imitó la acción.

"A la carga!"

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

Mientras tanto, el trío del Equipo Rocket trataba de recomponerse luego de la caída de su medio de transporte, el Pikachu de Ash se encontraba actualmente en una cápsula con un foco que absorbía la energía eléctrica del roedor amarillo.

"Mis orejas oyeron mal, o acaso ese Pikachu que estaba por ahí era el mismísimo bobo" se expresó el pokemón parlante mientras apoyaba sus garras la costado de su torso.

"Eso parece" se pasó su mano por su cabellera violeta el integrante masculino del Equipo Rocket.

"Saben lo que significa?" agregó la mujer con entusiasmo "Podremos conseguir un combo de dos Pikachu!"

"Imagínense lo contento que se pondrá el jefe" añadió el felino teniendo las típicas fantasías de la reacción de su superior.

"Entonces… atrapemos a ese Pikachu!" ideó el ojiverde y todos afirmaron entusiasmados.

Rato después el grupo se había separado para localizar al equipo Rocket, eso denotaba cualquier situación impredecible que pudiera ocurrir, en especial para Ash, que se encontraba merodeando solo por el bosque…

"Listo!" revolvió sus palmas luego del trabajo finalizado ambos integrantes del equipo Rocket, habían dejado a Meowth como respaldo del Pikachu robado, mientras que la pareja se las ingenió para crear un pozo y camuflarlo con ramas y hojas.

"Es un clásico, pero siempre caen" se expresó la mujer, luego escuchó la voz de Ash llamando a Pikachu y ambos dieron un brinco rápido hacia un arbusto cercano.

"Pikachu!" seguía llamando el entrenador mientras corría desesperadamente hacia la trampa.

"Solo un poco más" calculaba la mujer en voz baja mientras observaba como el pequeño Ash se acercaba directamente a la trampa.

"Woooobooo!" salió de repente el pokemón azul directamente de su pokeball haciendo su ademan de secuaz.

Ambos integrantes maldijeron silenciosamente al pokemón y también por el hecho de que Ash haya notado algo extraño.

"Quién está allí?" desafió el entrenador volteando su vista hacia todos lados, el dúo se resignó y se reveló frente al Pikachu de la gorra.

"Parece que nuestro plan no funcionó" se expresó el integrante masculino de la organización "Así que será mejor que te entregues bobo"

"Primero, donde está Pikachu" la respuesta de ambos, fue una carcajada que irritó aún más el entrenador.

"Y qué nos vas hacer pequeño?" se burló la mujer, Ash bajó la mirada apenado, tenían razón… él no podía hacer nada para defenderse y menos para proteger a alguien.

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente entre sí, como si hicieran un acuerdo y comenzaban acercarse al entrenador con sus manos extendidas para atrapar al entrenador transformado, ahora sí Ash prefería ser un humano, pero el hechizo temporal era tan largo que parecía una eternidad.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

"Pikachu!" se oyó una voz femenina distante.

"Pikachu pi!" le contestó el roedor que aún permanecía en la capsula.

"Vaya, vaya así que la boba pelirroja quiere rescatarte, eh?" la respuesta del roedor fue una descarga eléctrica en vano que fue absorbido por la capsula, luego gruñó de frustración "Será mejor darle una sorpresita" canturreó y sonrió con malicia mientras se ocultaba tras los árboles.

Misty logró pasar por un arbusto, y logró divisar primero el globo aerostático para luego encontrar la cápsula en donde se encontraba Pikachu, que extrañamente le hacía señas de alerta que Misty no lograba comprender, ella solo se alegraba de haber encontrado al roedor eléctrico.

La chica logró acercarse a la cápsula y se acuclilló a su altura mientras dejaba su mochila al lado de la capsula junto a Togepi y buscaba una manera de liberar a Pikachu, hasta que…

"Lo encontré!" sonrió Misty que había percibido un botón verde, pero…

"Pikaka pikachu!" le advirtió el pokemón cuando la susodicha estaba a punto de presionar el botón, Misty al notar tan alarmante al pokemón sintió un escalofrío, como si alguien estuviera detrás de ella…

La joven entrenadora de pokemón tipo agua divisó la figura amenazante y logró apartarse justo a tiempo, justo cuando el peligro se acechaba de manera sorpresiva y estando cerca de un ataque.

"Meowth!" gruñó Misty a distancia segura.

"JAJAJAJA" rió el pokemón con aire triunfante "creíste que alguien sería tan ingenuo en dejar a Pikachu sin un respaldo" se burló el pokemón.

"Y donde están los demás?" indagó la chica ojiverde.

"Mmmh…" puso su garra hacia el mentón "Supongo que ya atraparon al otro Pikachu" sonrió con sus ojos cerrados "Ya que organizamos un gran plan para atrapar a ese inofensivo _pokemón_" Misty sintió de pronto una inquietud, era cierto que Ash no podía defenderse siendo un pokemón, ahora sentía una preocupación hacia el susodicho y enfado al mismo tiempo.

"Me encargaré de rescatar a Pikachu sin más opción" encaró la pelirroja.

"Pero primero, tendrás que pasar sobre mi" desafió el pokemón parlante.

"Jah!" sonrió de lado la chica "Será fácil!"

"No sin tus pokemón" corrigió el felino, para la mala suerte de Misty, su mochila, junto sus pokeballs se encontraban al lado de la capsula en el cual tenían atrapado a Pikachu sin olvidar a Togepi.

"Ay no…" notó el detalle la joven con un sudor frío, luego sonrió inocentemente "No crees que sería mejor resolver los problemas sin el uso de la violencia" añadió divertida la pelirroja con una expresión de falsa despreocupación.

"No lo creo pelirroja…" se acercaba de manera amenazante el pokemón mientras revelaba sus afiladas garras y Misty al notar eso decidió retroceder lentamente para no pasar desapercibida que un poco de miedo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

El entrenador tuvo una pequeña ventaja, y era su tamaño y la agilidad que poseía para poder zafar las manos de ambos ladrones, en consecuencia el plan del equipo Rocket le salió el tipo por la culata y la pareja más Woboffet se encontraban en el pozo que ellos mismo habían hecho para atrapar a Ash… que ahora mismo se encontraba relajado luego del percance.

"No puede ser que hayamos perdido contra un inofensivo Pikachu!" se quejó la mujer de cabello bordó.

"Y esto es como la centésima ves que nos humillan Jesita" secundó con un tono quejoso el hombre manteniendo la calma a comparación de su acompañante.

"Wooboofeet!" añadió feliz el pokemon.

"Tú cállate! Todo esto es por tu culpa!" siguió quejándose la mujer mientras Ash se alejaba de la zona ignorando los gimoteos del Equipo Rocket.

El entrenador transformado continuó con el trayecto tratando de localizar a Pikachu, en este bosque que parecía un laberinto…hasta que sus orejas oyeron un grito que lo detuvo en seco.

"Misty?" se pegunto dudoso al oír el grito.

"ALÉJATE!" se escuchó el grito lejano de una chica que Ash pudo reconocerla fácilmente, eso provocó se alarmara del entrenador, por el hecho de que posiblemente su amiga se encontraba en un gran problema.

"Es Misty!" se exaltó y decidió dirigirse hacia donde provenía el peligro.

Entretanto la chica trataba de sortear las garras de Meowth con gran reflejo pero que a la vez se estaba cansando de esquivarlos, además al mismo tiempo estaba ideando una manera para acercarse su mochila para lograr defenderse.

"Sí que eres ágil" respiró agitado el pokemon ya que originalmente no estaba acostumbrado a las batallas y a los movimientos bruscos, por su parte la chica no sabía que hacer también el pokemon era tan listo que podía rodearla entre los abusos y esta vez no tendría escapatoria.

Mientras Misty retrocedía ante el acercamiento de Meowth, tuvo la mala suerte de que una roca se interpusiera y provocara que la chica se tropezara y cayera sentada.

"Lo que faltaba…" se quejó Misty con cierta ironía mientras rodaba sus ojos, luego sintió que unos arbustos se movían levemente hasta que se reveló a cierto Pikachu con gorra, la ojiverde sonrió "Es Ash!" se alegró de encontrar a su amigo ileso de posibles peligros mientras Meowth gruñía ante la impertinencia de la pareja que no pudieron atrapar al inofensivo Pikachu.

Ash logró divisar la capsula en donde se encontraba Pikachu atrapado, y la mochila de Misty con Togepi a una gran distancia, mientras que por el otro lado, se encontraba Meowth y Misty con un notable peligro ante sus ojos, el perímetro tenía una forma triangular que el mismo Ash era la cúspide de esa figura geométrica. Así que decidió acercarse hacia donde se encontraba Pikachu, pero…

"Si fuera tú…" inició el gato parlante "No me acercaría a Pikachu" sus garras se alargaron apuntando a la pelirroja y esta lo miraba con cierto temor "Si no quieres que tu amiguita salga lastimada…entréganos a Pikachu…"

Ash gruñó… Meowth tenía razón, era una situación delicada y se estaba aprovechando de una forma malévola… si rescataba a Pikachu, Misty se encontraría en peligro y eso…no quería, pero tampoco quería que se llevaran a Pikachu, era muy devastador estar en el medio de optar algo que no podía seleccionar en su mente, ya que ambos eran de por sí, tan importantes como para escoger a uno sin sentirse vacío por el otro lado…

"Ash…" escuchó la voz de su amiga que lo sacó de su estupor, ahí estaba Misty en el pasto tratando de buscar una manera de salir sin salir herida "Rescata a Pikachu…yo…podré con esto"

Pikachu por su parte, que se encontraba en la cápsula, también tenía en su mente de que Ash le entregara para que Misty no terminara lastimada.

"_Ash, deja que el equipo Rocket me lleve, no quiero que Misty salga lastimada"_ le habló el roedor, aunque Ash seguía debatiendo en su mente, no podía dejar ni a Pikachu ni a Misty, ambos fueron sus primeros amigos en su primer día como entrenador pokemón, Pikachu le salvó la vida aterrando a esos Spearows y Misty lo pescó evitando ser el almuerzo de un Gyarados… ambos tenían el factor de que al principio no se llevaran bien pero con el paso del tiempo terminaron siendo los mejores amigos… no podía, no quería, solo pensaba en salvarlos a ambos sí o sí…

"Se acabó tu tiempo bobo…" añadió Meowth mientras se acercaba a Misty con sus garras afiladas… Ash miró la escena, y por esta vez sintió la corriente eléctrica más potente…

"No te acerques!" gritó Ash mientras haciendo que este se detuviera y lo mirara con asombro…

"Y ahora qué?" se expresó con un tono cansado el felino, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando observo que las mejillas del pokemon de la gorra se estaban chispeando "Esto no es nada bueno…"

"No lo harás…." Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y suma determinación mientras que la chica lo veía con preocupación "…mientras yo esté, no atacarás a nadieee!" Ash expulsó el gran poder eléctrico mientras apretaba la empuñadura de sus patas, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un gran manto eléctrico ambarino que electrocutó a Meowth al instante, provocando que este saliera volando, ante el asombro de Misty y especialmente de Pikachu.

"WAHHH!" ni siquiera pudo mencionar la frase por la velocidad del vuelo que ejercía y se perdió en la intemperie con un brillo estelar.

"Lo logró…" musitó Misty impresionada.

Ash por su parte se encontraba agitado, estaba agotado ya que había utilizado una gran cantidad de poder que en su vida no estaba acostumbrado pero sonrió con cansancio en sus ojos.

"Lo hice, pude hacer el Atacktrue…" se estaba a punto de caer, pero Misty justo logró sostenerlo poniendo su brazo detrás de la nuca del entrenador inclinándolo levemente hacia arriba…

"¿Ash, estás bien?" le preguntó Misty aunque de por sí estaba preocupada ante la mirada debilitada de Ash.

"Estoy bien Misty…" le contestó aun sonriente el entrenador transformado "solo tengo sueño…eso es todo…" siseó el chico, luego sus ojos se cerraron mientras se adentraba al mundo de Morfeo y sí que lo hacía plácidamente.

"Ohh Ash…" se expresó la chica con una tierna mirada apreciando a su héroe hipotéticamente, luego cerró sus ojos "Gracias…" en seguida lo recostó delicadamente sobre el pasto y se acercó a liberar a Pikachu y se sobó la frente aliviada…

¿Y qué hacia Brock en estos momentos…?

"Waaahhh! El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"

Sin duda ya se había encargado de los maleantes.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

El grupo había retomado el camino para salir de este bosque que parecía un laberinto sin salida, aunque más tarde se detuvieron para almorzar cerca de un arroyo, Ash continuaba transformado y estaba jugando con Togepi y Pikachu…

"_Realmente te agradezco por salvar a Misty"_ se expresó feliz el pokemón huevo mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

"Hehe de nada" le contestó Ash mientras se sobaba la nuca.

"_Pero lo que no me cierra"_ añadió el roedor eléctrico mientras miraba a Ash _"Cómo pudiste hacer un ataque eléctrico tan potente para un novato…"_ Ash decidió sentarse y mirar las nubes…

"Solamente pensé… que no quería que lastimaran a las personas que me importan…" les contestó Ash sonrientemente… Togepi y Pikachu se miraron de reojo.

"_Vaya Ash, sí que eres despistado…"_ habló Pikachu mientras se cruzaba de brazos _"muy despistado…"_ Togepi lo secundó asintiendo lo que decía Pikachu y Ash por su parte dirigió su mirada hacia el roedor…

"A qué te refieres?" alzó una ceja con una mirada desconcertada.

"_Oh nada…mejor vayamos a ver si Brock terminó de hacer el almuerzo ¡ven Togepi"_ ambos se dirigieron hacia la zona en donde se encontraba el criador haciendo el almuerzo dejando de lado a Ash con sus pensamientos que sin duda no comprendía… y mucho menos lo que le decía Pikachu…

"Hey Ash!" le habló una voz por detrás del entrenador que provocó que se sobresaltara, el Pikachu de la gorra se volteó encontrándose con la jovencita de cabello anaranjado que le sonreía además de que estaba media inclinada mientras sus manos se apoyaban en sus rodillas "No deberías estar comiendo con los demás?"

"No te burles…" le contestó con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba de reojo "No soy un pokemón que come comida balanceada"

"Como sea… de hecho debo admitir que viéndote así…" añadió Misty con una sonrisa burlona "Me da ganas de capturarte…" le mostró una pokeball y Ash comenzaba a tensarse.

"Ah sí?" se recompuso el entrenador desafiante "Un ataque eléctrico hará que cambies de opinión!" se mantuvo en posición mientras Misty se erguía y se cruzaba de brazos como si esperara que Ash realizara su acción, este por su parte, comenzó hacer fuerza mental además de apretar los puños…

"Sigo esperando tu ataque Ash" dijo la pelirroja mientras se mantenía en su misma posición.

"Demonios!" exclamó frustrado el entrenador "Por qué no me salió?!" Misty apoyó su índice en su mentón.

"Supongo que necesitas entrenar, te hace falta estar en forma y una buena entrenadora como yo podría convertirte en un Pikachu muy fuerte" añadió divertida la chica.

"Muy graciosa" frunció el ceño el chico.

"En fin, será mejor ir con Brock y los demás…" se adelantó la chica, y para la sorpresa de Ash, Misty se atrevió a cargarlo para llevarlo hacia donde los esperaba el moreno con la comida servida, y de nuevo para Ash, esa sensación eléctrica le pasó por alrededor de su cuerpo… no había pretexto, solamente ocurría cada vez que Misty lo alzaba…

~Fin~

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

_Solo espero que les haya gustado ^^ y si les gustan mis locuras, no se olviden de favoritizarlos o followme! xD y un comentario de cortesía jajaja se los agradecen ¡Eso sí!_

_Tuve que tener en cuenta algunos cosas para mantener lo que sería un episodio oculto n_n espero haberlo logrado…. Además este One-Shot me inspiró a una linda imagen de Misty abrazando a Ashachu :D _

_Les contesto ahora!_

_Tibetana: _Gracias por leerme Yuli :DD y es verdad, dentro de sus imperfecciones está su perfección! Me encantó!

_Joselito: _Gracias! :D

_Clave de Sol: _Siiii muy romántico ¡gracias por comentar!

_hirakiiii94: _Es tan linda la promesa :3 bajo las estrellas a la vista del mar Awww *¬* no sé qué tenía en mi mente… pero me salió como yo esperaba :D y la verdad creí que a nadie le gustaba que se enfoquen en su amistad, sino que sean más románticos jajajaja pero ahora me doy cuenta que estoy equivocada xD me alegro… y…gracias por tu apoyo en mis locuras! Ya sabrás que tendrás mi consideración de la misma manera en la que tú consideras al mío :D saludos!

_sgtrinidad9: _jajajaja suele pasar _^_^ _xD a mí también me pasó.

Creo que hubo mucho que rescatar en ese arco argumental, es uno de mis favoritos, sí que sí… ya que jamás había visto a Ash y Misty tan unidos, en sentido del apoyo mutuo ¡Gracias! Y saludos a ti también!

_Yo: _Bueno con respecto a tu comentario…

* las comillas también son utilizadas en fics en castellano (algunos autores tienen sus preferencias) y para ser más discreta, es mi opinión personal si son estéticos o no, además sé que la gente que me lee son de la edad de 14 años o más así que no creo que sea confuso, al menos para mí.

* Si lo que dije de mantener la verdadera relación de Ash y Misty, pues admito que me esfuerzo para mantenerlos el contexto en sus personalidades y con respecto a cómo se llevan ambos… y sinceramente no lo digo para cuestionar otros fics, solo lo digo por decir así nomás, porque sé que hay fics que también mantienen la esencia de hecho en mis favoritos hay fics que me gustan…y eso responde a tu pregunta.

Y te recomiendo que leas atentamente que claramente dice **desde mi punto de vista mantengo la verdadera relación de Ash y Misty** (ah y sumando que me refería a fics como el 2do capítulo, para quedar más clara el spin off)… porque dueña de la verdad no me creo nada, ni soy una chica pedante.

Además no quiero problemas por mi forma de pensar, yo te juro que tengo mis disgustos, pero tampoco me paso criticando otros fics, simplemente si no me gustan, no los leo… y cuando crítico, es cuando me lo piden…

Y espero que lo de _suerte_ no sea una parte hipócrita de tu parte… por todo lo que me has dicho claro.

_nova por siempre: _Gracias, gracias! Me alegro que tomes en cuenta esos detalles n_n

* * *

_El siguiente cap tiene un toque de Kalos, muajaja (?) _

_Desde acá les mando saludos y nos leemos en otra :3 ¡Gracias por leer!_

_PD: A partir del 14 de este mes, me pondré al corriente con los capítulos de mis fics ^^ ¡Nos leemos pronto, pronto! _


	4. Pequeños recuerdos

**Nota previa:** Debo admitir, que las ideas que me salen para los fics son forzosas de mi creatividad, excepto este… este me vino de lo más profundo de mí ser… de una parte de mí que creía muerto o inexistente…

**Disclaimer****: **No me responsabilizo, solo digo que pokemón no me pertenece.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

_**Pequeños recuerdos…**_

_By Amy-Light95_

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

**Mini Summary: **Recordar a ella luego de mucho tiempo y volver a revivir sensaciones que creías inexistentes o quizás jamás haberlo notado, bueno ese es Ash Ketchum.

**Marco temporal:** Durante Kalos.

**Género:** Friendship

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

El recorrido se situaba allí, en una Ciudad de la Región de Kalos, un paradero lleno hermosas estructuras de alta manualidad arquitectónica, al estilo de calidez del follaje del otoño… abundante de árboles con sus hojas naranjas, rojas y pocas verdes… sin olvidar algunos árboles de bellas hojillas rosas, bonsáis…

Ciudad Romantis, un hermoso reflejo de la denominada Ciudad bajo encanto de los pokemon tipo Hada… ahora era en donde se encontraban Ash y sus amigos; Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

"Es una Ciudad muy interesante" dijo Serena muy impresionada ante la belleza que le transmitía.

"Ni que lo digas!" secundó Bonnie mientras entrelazaba sus manos "Parece romántico~! ¿No lo crees Dadenne?" bajó su mirada hacia al pequeño pokémon anaranjado.

"Dee neee!" afirmó el pokémon sonriente que ahora se encontraba en el bolso de Bonnie.

"Yo lo veo muy simple" añadió Ash con su mirada inocente "Que dices tú, Pikachu?" el pokémon solo se encogió los hombros y le respondió con un simple «Pika, pika».

"Miren chicos!" avisó Clemont mientras se acercaba a un cartel llamativo y acomodaba sus gafas "Dice, un encanto de Ciudad ligeramente encantada, celebra su centenario con el denominado Festival de Romantis…"

"Festival?" repitió Ash mientras arqueaba una ceja y apoyaba ambas manos en su cintura "Pero, yo quiero mi medalla"

"Anímate Ash" dijo Serena mientras se ponía al lado del chico de la gorra "Quizás sea divertido participar el Festival"

"Y de qué se trata el Festival hermano?" preguntó la menor del grupo.

"Parece que es algo de la amistad y del amor…" dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

"Amor?!" dijo contrariado el entrenador.

"Es cuando dos personas tienen algo especial que va más allá que una amistad, sientes pokemon aletear tu estómago y… " Explicó Serena sonrojándose levemente y mirando hacia abajo, luego recibió una mirada acusadora de Bonnie y se recompuso rápidamente "O algo así leí en un libro!"

"Serena tienes fiebre?" preguntó Clemont "O quizás tú estás…" sus lentes brillaron con perspicacia haciendo que Serena se tensara y temiendo que el rubio revelara algo que no debía "…emocionada por el festival, no?" finalizó con una amplia sonrisa, la pelimiel por su parte rebalsó una gotita en su nuca.

"S-sí, tienes razón" dijo la chica con su mejor sonrisa comprensiva.

"Buenas noticias Serena!" interrumpió la jovencita los pensamientos de la pelimiel "El Festival de Romantis es hoy a la noche!"

"Además dicen que el escenario del tal Festival se realizará en el Lago Encantado de Romantis…" añadió el joven inventor.

El Lago Encantado, se situaba en la zona norte… luego del pase de unas escalinatas de mármol… se encontraba un lago cristalino a la luz del sol y la luna… cerca de un pequeño arroyo, la Leyenda de Romantis decía que el Lago fue producto de las lágrimas de los pokemon para hacer entrar en razón a Yvuelta y así evitar la destrucción…o al menos eso explicaba el monumento de gran piedra que se encontraba por allí.

Ash se encontraba caminando por el bulevar de suelos adornados elegantemente con las piedras que deba un toque rústico, se había desviado del grupo ya que ellos se veían interesados en el festival… bueno, Clemont tampoco se veía interesado, pero Bonnie se encargó de él… mientras que por el lado del joven entrenador, sin tomarle importancia al mundo alrededor se sentó en un asiento de una plaza, ya que se había dicho que era el punto de reencuentro, claro que su inseparable amigo Pikachu lo acompañaba.

"Bueno Pikachu, quedan como 30 minutos para que aparezcan Serena y los demás" dijo Ash mientras se apoyaba ambas brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, luego con su rabillo miró a su pokemon eléctrico… el roedor se había hecho bolita en el asiento para dormir, Ash sonrió internamente "No es mala idea amigo…" comenzó a parpadear lentamente hasta que…

"Disculpe…"

El chico oyó una vocecita y abrió sus ojos para lograr ver a una linda niña, pequeña con dos colitas altas en su cabello morado y ojos azules… la pequeña, que notablemente era de la edad de Bonnie le extendió una canasta llena de bocadillos de chocolate "¿Gustas?" le preguntó amablemente.

"Eh?" se sorprendió este mientras pasaba sus nudillos en sus ojos, la pequeña por su parte se aclaró su garganta.

"Como habitante de Ciudad Romantis…debo ofrecer los bocadillos a los turistas" le sonrió mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban al joven "Vaya, parece me olvidé de algo" dijo la niña.

"A qué se refiere?" preguntó Ash, solo tenía en su mente su sexta medalla.

"El pañuelo! El significado del amor y la amistad!" la chica le enseñó un pañuelo rosa con detalles rojo y amarillo… para el asombro de Ash se parecía mucho a un pañuelo que estaba guardado en su cajón en Pueblo Paleta…¿pero cómo? "El sol representa la luz que emergió de la oscuridad de los antiguos tiempos, como dice la Leyenda…nunca debe faltar la luz, la Ciudad está Encantada y recrea los recuerdos de amistad y amor a través de la Luz, o sea el sol que se encuentra en el pañuelo, ya que el color rojo significa amor, los rayos amarillos …" continuó la niña sonriente sabiendo de memoria todo lo que tenía que decir… Ash por el otro lado se había perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el Pañuelo…

"Pika pi?" dijo un adormilado Pikachu luego de despertarse y sacando del letargo momentáneo del entrenador.

"Y eso es todo" finalizó la niña luego de contar la simbología y miró a Pikachu "Hola amiguito! Quieres un bocadillo?" le extendió una galleta de Chocolate y el roedor lo recibió gustosamente con un «Chaa~ pikachu…» luego la niña le dirigió una mirada al joven entrenador "Espero que le haya entretenido la anécdota del Pañuelo, y me gustaría que no lo olvide" dijo con una divertida sonrisa mientras le entregaba el bocadillo al entrenador y se inclinaba en modo de despedida "Adiós~!"

Luego de que la niña se despidiera, Ash pensó en algo que había olvidado… el pañuelo, quizás un objeto que dentro de sí tenía mucho significado detrás de ello, recordó que lo había dejado en Pueblo Paleta luego de su última parada de Hoenn, ese pañuelo que le había regalado Misty en aquella despedida…Misty… sí que había pasado tiempo sin verla.

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

Era de noche y el grupo se había reencontrado finalmente, ahora se encontraban en el arroyo del Río Encantado para dejar libre en el agua un almanaque de luz hecho por Clemont, el Festival según los habitantes, se basaba que debían dejar que el movimiento del viento nocturno se llevara el pequeño almanaque de papel con forma de lámpara en donde su interior se encontraba una vela en representación de la _luz_, o sea el _sol_, Ash al visualizar el almanaque no pudo evitar comparar con lo ocurrido en el Festival del Pico de la Doncella, que aquella acción era similar a lo que había compartido con Misty en ese entonces… fue un día igual a este, a presencia de la Enfermera Joy, ambos niños habían dejado libre un pequeño almanaque de papel y madera para que se dirigiera a esa representación de la mujer de piedra… una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin que este se diera cuenta.

"Pikapi?"

Claro, se aclararon recuerdos de los días cuando viajaban juntos…pasaban buenos momentos y momentos de discusión, muchas aventuras…sin duda que echaba de menos a la chica y le hubiese gustado demostrarle lo buen entrenador que es ahora… pero, algo que en su interior pensaba ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensó así?

"PIKAPI!"

"Eh?" se volteó el joven para mirar a su Pikachu y luego le sonrió despreocupado "No te preocupes Pikachu, solo recordaba que hace mucho tiempo hicimos algo como esto con Misty ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Pika!" afirmó sonriente el roedor.

"Misty?" preguntó Clemont interesado mientras se volteaba a ver al chico con incertidumbre, la acción curiosa fue imitada por Bonnie y en especial Serena.

"Quien es Misty?" inquirió la pelimiel.

"Oh Misty? Ella es mi amiga que vive en Ciudad Celeste y es la Líder del Gimnasio especialista en pokémon tipo agua" respondió tranquilo el entrenador pokemon.

Bonnie al oír que la chica Misty era Líder del Gimnasio no pudo evitar emocionarse al saber que podía ser perfecta como la futura esposa de su hermano, cuando el grupo liberó el pequeño almanaque al río cristalino, la jovencita aprovechó la distracción de Ash, que estaba centrado en el recorrido del pequeño almanaque de Luz.

"Oye Ash, y Misty es bonita?" preguntó la pequeña rubia, y Ash sin prestarle atención le contestó.

"Sí…" eso provocó la mirada sorpresiva de Serena "Ah? Digo, no!" exclamó de pronto haciendo que la niña parpadeara confundida y mirara con soslayo a Clemont.

"Qué lástima, y yo que quería hacer que Misty fuera la esposa de mi hermano" suspiró la niña.

"Bonnie!" regañó Clemont.

"Misty con Clemont?!" exclamó contrariado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ash sentía que su sangre hervía… algo que quizás le hacía recordar viejos tiempos, y esas sensaciones nunca se olvidan al igual que la persona en específica.

**Fin **

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

_T^T yo quería hacer un Dabble (menos de 1000 palabras) y me quedó largo u.ú fue sin querer queriendo (?) ¡No es justo!_

_Hola! Hola! Me extrañaron?_

_Cri…cri….cri…cri_

_Eeennn fin ¡Yo sí! Jajaja extrañaba esta colección de One Shots… hehehe esta vez con una Misty ausente, pero muy presente, entienden? ;D _

_Y volví al tema del Pañuelo :D se preguntarán ¿Por qué? Bueeeno, necesitaba algo completamente explícito para que Ash se acordara de Misty, pero no solo del nombre de Misty como ocurrió varias veces en la serie sino como la persona y los recuerdos de sus sentimientos cuando estaba con ella…sus peleas, cuando se perdían por el bosque, amistad, etc; por eso le agregué el Festival de Romantis, ya que en Romantis es una Ciudad tipo de cuentos de hadas xD es decir, el Gimnasio de esta Ciudad es una especialista en pokémon tipo Hada :3_

_Y bueno, también creo que cuando recuerdas a alguien a pesar del tiempo que pasó, si es una persona especial, una sonrisa se iluminará en tu rostro, lo sé… me pasó exactamente lo mismo, por eso quise expresarlo en este One Shot… creo que es imposible olvidar a ese alguien especial aunque haya pasado años y recordarlo muuuy tarde (aun así permaneciendo algunos sentimientos) xD _

_Gracias por tooooodooooo! Eso dice, leerme, dejar sus Reviews, Favs y Follws *O* enormemente gracias por sus contribuciones gratuitas! _

_Bueno a responder Reviews!_

_Joselito: _Gracias! Gracias man! :D

_sgtrinidad9:_ Espero que te haya gustado este One Shot n_n y la verdad tengo muchas ideas sobre "episodios ocultos" me encanta hacerlos y creo que hasta ahora tengo como 20 ideas para esta colección. ¡gracias!

_nova por siempre: _Hago lo que puedo para no sacarlo del contexto n_n gracias a ti por leerme.

_Tibetana: _Lo sé, lo sé… eres dramática y yo soy más positiva con mis historias… somos como agua y aceite xD así que ambas estamos en la misma jajajaja y la verdad que le vi algo de aventura ya que había peligros en el cap anterior xD y sobre tu reto, creí que sería fácil u_u pero me está costando muuucho (te lo explicaré) pero estoy segura que a vos te pasa lo mismo… en fin, gracias por leer. 

_DesolateGalaxy: _Gracias y me alegro que te guste el 1ro ya que era mi intento de One Shot romántico jajjaja parece que tuvo buenos resultados n_n/ un saludo!

_Alan: _¡Gracias por tus reviews! :DDDD

_ricardo: _Awww me gustó que te gustara, justamente ese Shot era la que más insegura me tenía…me alegra que seas mi review nº 20! Saludos a ti!

_Prometo que el siguiente cap será romance…. Nuu lo sé, me falta romance, pero lo intentaré n_n_

_Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
